


words for you

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>every couple has special words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	words for you

**Author's Note:**

> a friend introduce me to "fade into you" from the tv show "nashville" and after listening to it i couldn't decide who it fit best   
> so i just wrote these one shots about all my favorite couples from the avengers and what they say to each other to express love. con-crit is welcome!

_“If you were the ocean, and I was the sun_

_If the day made me heavy, and gravity won_

_If I was the red, and you were the blue_

_I could just fade into you_

_If you were a window, and I was the rain_

_I’d pour myself out and wash off the pain_

_I’d fall like a tear so your light could shine through_

_Then I’d just fade into you_

_In your heart, in your head, in your arms_

_In your bed, under your skin_

_Till there’s no way to know where you end_

_And where I begin_

_If I was a shadow and you were a street_

_A cobble stone midnight is where we first meet_

_Till the lights flickered out we dance with the moon_

_Then I’d just fade into you_

_In your heart, in your head, in your arms_

_In your bed, under your skin_

_Till there’s no way to know where you end_

_And where I begin_

_I wanna melt in I wanna soak through_

_I only wanna move when you move_

_I wanna breathe out when you breathe in_

_Then I wanna fade into you_

_I f I was just ashes and you were the ground_

_And under your willow they laid me down_

_There’ll be no trace that one was once two_

_After I fade into you_

_Then I just fade into you._

_Then I just fade into you._

_Then I just fade into you._

**Words for Bruce**

“I adore you”. The fact that Natasha could even speak coherently right now was a miracle. Bruce was about to go down on her, eat her out like she was his last meal and he was on death row. You wouldn’t know itby looking at him, he just didn’t give off that type of vibe, but Bruce Banner could teach a class on how to eat a woman out properly as far as Nat was concerned. He could do things with his tongue that Nat didn’t think was possible and yet he did them. His tongue was beyond magic, it was unreal. The passionand love he poured into that one act just made him even more attractive in her eyes. His compassion was so pure it made Nat’s heart ache. She loved this man with every fiber of her being.

“I adore you”. Those words reverberated through Bruce’s soul every time they had sex. To hear them was to be able to breathe easy again, to know that Natasha wanted him as much as he wanted her. When they first started this relationship he was shocked every time she touched him. Nat was so beautiful, so sophisticated and smart. He was just a scientist, what was she doing with him? All his insecurities came out the first time they were together at Clint’s farm. He didn’t do romance he can’t give her a family. “There’s no future with me” he told her. She didn’t care. She just wanted him. Now she had him and he was about to go down on her. For both of them that was pure bliss.

That first lick always made Nat gasp, like some reflex she couldn’t control. Not that she wanted to either, she loved that reflex. It meant that something amazing was going to happen. Bruce could tease her with his tongue for hours while she wreathed in the sheets. She would gasp and moan while he ate at her hot core. Nat would tangle her hands in his soft black curls and just let him feast between her legs as much as he wanted. She was being selfish off course Nat never wanted him to stop. It felt too good, too perfect. The orgasm that came with it was mind blowing, like Nat’s insides were on fire. She would scream so loud she thought her voice would be gone by morning. She didn’t care. Bruce was pleasuring her, he loved her. That was all that mattered.

 

**Words for Steve**

“You’re perfect”. Bucky always said that whenever he and Steve were together and Steve never got tired of hearing it. He never thought of himself as perfect. He was always the scrawny one, the one that needed protecting. Bucky was the ladies man, dashing and handsome in his uniform. Steve felt that if they were born in different times Bucky would be prince charming and he would be the squire. “You’re perfect” Bucky would say it against Steve’s mouth before claiming it with a kiss. Steve’s heart would swell up whenever he heard those words.

Steve had the sweetest body Bucky had ever kissed. It literally tasted like maple syrup, at least as far as Bucky was concerned. He had the sweetest, fullest cherry red lips and Bucky couldn’t get enough of them, he would kiss Steve like he could drink him in eating at those sweet cherry lips like he was dying of thirst and Steve was his oasis. It was true in a way, Steve was his oasis his anchor for life. Steve was the first man that Bucky really and truly loved sucking. He was shocked to hear himself offer it to Steve the first time they were together and even more shocked at how much he enjoyed it.

 Steve didn’t try to force his cock deeper into Bucky’s throat like all the other men that Bucky had been with, who then saw fit to chastise him for not deep throating them. Steve encouraged him to take his time, and most importantly he told Bucky that he didn’t have to. Steve being all gentlemen like, that just made Bucky want him even more. He would suck him very greedily making little noises as he did so, those noises would make Steve gasp and moan even more then the sensation of being inside Bucky’s hot mouth. Those noises meant that Bucky was enjoying himself that he loved doing this for and to Steve. For Steve that was worth more than life itself.

**Words for Pepper**

“Beautiful”. Such a simple word yet it held so much meaning for Pepper. It meant that Tony saw her and her alone. It meant that Tony loved her above all other people. It meant he loved her soul, her mind and her body and it meant he loved showing her just how much he loved her. “Beautiful”. Tony would say it as he gazed upon Pepper’s body with pure adoration, kissing every inch and caressing her soft skin making her shiver and quake with anticipation. He would say it after she climaxed, her skin positively glowing with a soft white radiance that made his heart swell up with pride. No other man made Pepper glow like that, no other man could read her body and her wants like Tony did. Feeling him move inside her was perfection. He knew just when to increase his pace and when he needed to pleasure her slowly and bring about a cosmic orgasm. Pepper would match him thrust for thrust until they both collapsed out of sheer exestuation, breathing hard and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Pepper loved those moments she treasured them like precious gems. They were some of the most intimate moments they shared those moments when their souls were bare and raw and they learned things about each other that were so sacred they would take that knowledge to their graves. Those moments made Pepper love Tony so much more then she even thought possible. They were good moments.

 

**Words for Tony**

“I love you”. Tony would never get tired of hearing those words. Hearing Pepper say them made his life so much better, his soul a little lighter and his breath come easier to him. He could spend eternity just listening to Pepper say those words to him. In their most intimate moments, those words would bring him back down to earth and remind him that love wasn’t a vague concept for him anymore, it was very real. In the beginning that scared him half to death, he didn’t do love. One night stands yes, but not love, love was for mentally sound people not for broken beyond repair things like him. Pepper luckily didn’t share those views and that was his saving grace. She loved him despite and because of all his short comings and god knows he had plenty of those. Pepper knew that and she still loved him. Tony had no idea what he’d done to deserve her but he sure as hell wasn’t about to ask.

“I love you” Pepper would say as he went down on her, licking and sucking at her hot pussy like she was his favorite treat. She tasted so good Tony never wanted to stop eating her out. He loved the feeling of her against his tongue she was so hot and slick. Tony loved teasing her for hours on end with his mouth and tongue, make her squirm until she reached the point where she was beyond begging and just made mewling sounds. That was music to Tony’s ears, he could listen to Pepper make those noises until the world ended. He loved being the reason she made those noises and he vowed to always be the reason she made them because she was Pepper and she deserved to be worshipped like that, and Tony was her most devoted servant.      

 

 


End file.
